Come back to me
by M4ddiH4m3r
Summary: All it took was a kiss from James and an unwanted and surprising action from Smurf for Molly's life to go spiralling out of control. However, when a mission goes bad James learns the importance of Molly in his life. Follow James and Molly as they discover the deepness of their relationship. Will Smurf be a recurring problem. Find out in Come back to ad,Review,Follow,Favourite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dawes! Your needed in the med tent." Smurf yelled loudly at me from outside the mess tent. "Who exactly needs medical assistance may I ask you trollop." He smirked at his and simply replied "Now, Now Dawesy we don't wanna be late for tending to our dear Captain. Do we..." I hate when he is right. "All right, all right. I'm going." I sprint to the best of my ability; I am dressed in full kit. I get to the med tent and calm myself with deep breaths before I slowly enter the tent to find my commanding officer (and crush) sitting on the treatment bed with his shoes and socks off. "Comfortable enough there sir. Would you like me to go get you a teddy and blanket," I hear a light chuckle as I walk over to the bed in question and look at his feet. " looks like you were right sir you didn't need new boots but it's fine I can patch up these blisters again and you will be as right as rain." He stayed quiet until I stood and he sat up and looked me in the eyes. God he has pretty eyes! "Dawesy, Dawesy, Dawesy we need to get on first name basis' I think. So you may in private call me James ad nothing else. Furthermore, I will call you Molly in private as well."His lips were suddenly much closer than I thought they were and I decided to take the opportunity to kiss him.

It was a sweet and mellow kiss that both Molly and James seemed to enjoy but alas it was over too soon by the head of military movement started to shout orders for James to get out of the med tent as soon as possible and prepare for our briefing. "We will need to talk about this later. But may I just say wow..." He kissed me again and started to run with his boots half on until he tripped and I then ran to help him up onl to rip over his lone boot in the middle of my path. I landed with a thud on James and quickly noticed the situation we were laying in. "I'm so sorry James I'll just go to the gym..." before I could finish James grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into a scorching kiss. "Like I said we. will. talk. later. OK" I put on a cheeky grin and said loudly and clearly "Sir, Yes, Sir." He mock frowned and said "Not funny Dawes. We wouldn't want to start doing laps around the compound again would we." I this time laughed at this "Sir, I could do that with my eyes closed if I tried hard enough and if it was in the day and if it was a straight line... oh and " my voice was again muffled by James' hand as he quietly whispered next to my ear "Now, Now we still need time to talk later. Oh and the lads are coming in about 10 minutes for their med checks. So I will see you later.

"DAWESY!" The entire two section shouted as I emerged out of the tent. I had used the 10 minutes to my advantage by calming myself and gathering my medical information sheet for the entire two section. "All right you cockwombles this is the time I get to be in charge and if you even think about being rude or sexist in an attempt to be funny I will not hesitate to grab yo by the dick snap it in two and castrate you. Do I make myself clear." I shouted. The boys? Lets just say that they were slightly surprised but being the boys they are quickly recovered and stood to attention and shouted "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." I gestured for Smurf to come in first and sat him down at the medical bed. "So Smurf how are you doing anything to report to me about your health. Any blisters or weird coloured piss." He smirked and I thought I knew what was coming but I was wrong. Deadly wrong. "No Dawesy there is only one thing wrong with me." That isn't the worst part. "I am in love with you." Next thing I know he's forced my head down to his and is trying to throw his tongue in my mouth. Before I can even react and push him off. The entire two section is trying to hold back a fuming James from ripping through the mosquito net in the tent. "Dawes my tent. NOW!" Oh shit, he is not happy but maybe (hopefully) if I explain what happens he will trust I am telling the truth.

I quickly jog- well more like run- to his tent and find him pacing back and forth repeatedly panting heavily as if his lungs have just put out and are leaving him stranded in the desert with no water. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes so I decide to start with "James this is not my fault I was doing the medical examination and he started spouting nonsense about how he was in love with me and he was raving sir. I don't love him I lo... like you James you have to believe me!" When I finished I found James standing in front of me his hands reaching towards my face. "Molly I heard everything. I'm not supposed to say this but I have to over see your medical examinations from a distance to check that your doing it within army regulations and that you are not having secret relationships with any of the soldiers. Which is slightly ironic, seeing as of our relationship." Ah, the forbidden idea. That one is not to be romantically or sexually involved with ones commanding officer or peers. Relationship? Can we really call what we have a relationship. I'm not even sure if James wants to be in a relationship and a secret one at that. "James, what are we exactly. Are you willing to risk your reputation on an recruit who is probably going to get everyone killed." James sighed loudly "Molly, I have had 4 successful tours. I think my time is up but I would hopefully like to think if we want this relationship to work we would have to inform my commanding officers so they are aware and hopefully they will allow us to be together and remain on tour. OK." The tone of his voice made it sound serious and final and I was just waiting for him to ask me the foreboding question. "Molly Dawes, will you agree to be my for now secret girlfriend." I laughed at his formality and nodded my head excitedly saying "Yes, of course James... I don't know your last name I would love to be your for now secret girlfriend. What will happen to Smurf?" I ask with regret in my voice. He has lost his brother and now may lose his tour time because of this stupid thing. "I will have to tell my superiors and they are already on my case for postponing his Psychiatric evaluation. They will probably call him back into the base in Afghanistan and have him take a psychiatric assessment when he gets to the hospital there." Wait. Psychiatric evaluation why did he need that. "James what do you mean by that?" He looked at me with regret obviously I already knew. "Molly the nurses who tended to him after you left to come back here were concerned about some of the things he was saying about the Afghan soldiers. They weren't good things Molly. The nurses informed my superiors who told me any unnecessary or unwanted behaviour will mean hi is pulled from tour and on the first thing flying back to New Port for a psychiatric evaluation if he is deemed unfit by the Afghan medics. But instead of thinking of that think of how we are now secretly a couple." He had hope in his voice and that was all I needed for him to make me believe everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well done two section you did our country proud with your services over the past month and a half but remember you're only a month and a half in to your year long tour. Now, I believe Captain James would like to talk to Private Dawes in the ops tent do follow through with these orders Private Dawes. Two Section dismissed." The tone in Sarg's voice tells us he's finished with our squadron so we dismiss and I head to the ops tent. I am roughly halfway towards the ops tent when I see James emerge from the front of the ops tent and jogs towards me: I too start to walk slightly faster to meet him in the middle. He stops just in front of me and gives me a subtle loving smile and let's me walk with him back to the ops tent with his hand on the small of my back guiding me softly. Even thought it isn't a very romantic gesture just the feeling of his hands on my body makes me want to spontaneously combust in that moment. Which, now that I think about it wasn't the best thing to say t when serving in Afghanistan and you're dealing with terrorists. He murmurs to me softly through the corner of his mouth when we are about 500 metres from the ops tent "Do not act as if we are in a relationship. I will be telling my commanding officers of my feelings and only my feelings towards you and then they will either let us remain in the same section or they will separate us into different sections that are still on tour for the same amount of time as the other. But, Molly if I get relocated to another section because of this I promise you that I will make sure I am in a section that works the same missions as you." He says with as much passion as he can portray without showing it in his face too much. But his words are what troubles me most. I wonder constantly wonder actually what would happen if I was to be put in a different section to him. No matter how much I see him. "James, You can't let them break us apart. I've only just got you and I don't want to lo..." I can't even finish my sentence before I notice that not only am I just outside the door of the ops tent but also that there is a faint ticking noise until... I'm being thrown backwards by the impact of an explosion in the completely opposite direction of James. I know because of my medical lessons that because I was closer to the blast I will be more injured than him but all I can think about even while people are calling my name is, Is James alright?

1 day later

James' POV

It's been 24 hours 37 minutes since... No actually make that 24 hours and 38 minutes since I came to seeing a think layer of dust, debris and sand everywhere and a very still, unconscious frightening looking Molly being transported on a stretcher into the hospital ward. The rest of two section helped me into the hospital's minor injuries department where Jackie saw me and tended to my wounds before telling me my commanding officers wanted to talk to me about the explosion. The rest of two section after escorting me to the hospital were given the jobs of clearing away the debris the poor bastard.

What have I been doing during this long and endearing time well; I'd suppose you'd think that I was resting up and tending to Molly's every whim but oh no, how you'd be so terribly worng.I had been (much to my large distaste) banished from entering the hospital until I give the names of all te people supposed to be in the ops tent at the time of the explosion to which I could only respond with no one was supposed to be in there except for Molly and myself and that the rest of the commanding officers I had mentioned were supposed to come 5-10 minutes later alongside 2 out of the 3 'social workers that helped transport Bashira away from her father. Then the inevitable question arose from the ashes which was (if you hadn't guessed) 'What is your relationship with Private Dawes, Captain?' To which I proceeded with my feelings for the young private to which he saide "The other commanding officers will have to review your claim and what the best form of action is best for both you and Private Dawes. However, do not worry Captain it will probably only be a more heightened observation team. We will ask Private Dawes her feelings on the subject and the actions she wants to take if she does not reciprocate your feelings. It's nice to know that we won't be split up if we don't want to be. I was told 2 hours ago that the device planted not put there by accident. Unfortunately but expectedly they weren't and still aren't sure who exactly planted the bomb but the do know it was not by accident as after being scientifically tested by the labs it was a Taliban device and not a great British army device. I was then told after this hour long recon meeting that Molly had got out of surgery two hours ago and was waking up half an hour ago. Unfortunately she did not come off lightly but it was better than it could have been. She had got away with a slightly punctured lung, one broken and another fractured rib, a broken leg and a lot of scrapes and bruises. Due to the slightly punctured lung Molly had to have a breathing tube in for 6 hours to help her lungs heal quicker. But most of her injuries were 65% recovered and that in one week's time she could start physio and in another's week time she would be able to join back in with the rest of two sections (if she is still there) training.

Although knowing she was fine and recovering was a massive relief; I could not shake the feeling that Molly was the target and that someone was not happy with Molly. Moreover, she was the only one except for me to be near any Taliban and it was easy for people to recognise the female medic in a group of young men. Especially, due to her behaviour and relationship with Bashira. Pushing my doubts aside I run towards the hospital hoping that she is somehow able to communicate with me and that none of my commanding officers have gotten there first and have tried to question her not only about the explosion but also our relationship.

Molly's POV

All I could see was black. Black. More black. Oh, and did I forget more black. I juts had one hope and that was for me to see James' face just one more time and to tell him I love him. I could hear hushed whispers but pushed them aside thinking they were just the sound of the debris rustling past my ears but then I heard it. The beeping of medical equipment and that was when I realised I was in a hospital and by the weird sensation in my throat and the tingling feelings in my lungs I assumed that I had a slightly punctured lung and a breathing tube which I could tell because of the little Medical Molly in my head rambling off the medical textbook I had studied. I tried to move any part of my body and found that squeezing something in my hand easiest. It's a hand. Is it James'. I heard shouting and my name being called and someone urging me to open my eyes and then when someone said I'm so sorry Mol we have to amputate your leg. My eyes shot open and I sat bolt up straight. I scan my legs quickly noticing they are still there are screamed at the entire two section as loud as I could "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER COCKWOBLES." I then felt sleepy and knew I had overexerted myself too soon and was going to have to sleep to get my energy back but would be back up in 2 hours.

James' POV

Well, at least the Molly I know (and love) is still there but now I have to give the boys a punishment and I have the perfect one. "OK boys because you overexerted Dawes you have to prepare for her release so that means Dangleberries, Nude nut go fill and blow up the paddling pool for her and everyone else go find an empty tent and set up molly's kit in there: the Corporal says because of her efforts over the past mission she is being given her own tent when it is available. So boys get to work you've got I say about three hours to do this. So let's go." They all sprint off and I laugh as I see them laughing and cheering as they go getting several disapproving looks as they go. I simply but my hand back into Molly's, rest my head on her bed and let my sleepiness consume me.


End file.
